cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Hood's merry men
Robin Hood's merry men '''(or simply known as '''the merry men) are major characters in the feature film, Robin Hood in its cartoon series. As the name suggests, the merry men are all male characters. They lived in the orphanage after their parents were killed by the first Sheriff of Nottingham. As young teenagers and adults, they teamed up with Robin Hood in order to protect Nottingham from Prince John while his brother, King Richard is away on his crusade. Background Many years ago, the merry men lived with their families who owners of businesses. They were destined to own their family's business when they become of age. Sadly, that never happened when their parents were murdered by the first Sheriff of Nottingham since they failed to pay their taxes. The merry men successfully escaped the Sheriff's wrath and sought refuge at the nearest orphanage. During their times at the orphanage, they grew close to each other and by the time, they were about to leave the orphanage, they began to listen to Robin's speech. Robin was planning to protect the poor by leading a team of merry men to rob from the greedy Prince John and give to the poor. All of the merry men offered to work as Robin's merry men and Nottingham's protectors. Appearances Robin Hood The merry men are all introduced when they were bringing a dozen of gold-filled barrels back to the treehouse in Sherwood Forest. While rolling the barrels, they encountered the Sheriff and his men. With help from the Wooten Gang, Robin and the merry men successfully defeated and chased away the Sheriff and his men. The barrels were sent up to the treehouse and in order to celebrate, the merry men drank ale while singing and dancing. During the night, the merry men delivered gold to all of the poor citizens of Nottingham. The next day, an invitation about an archery tournament was sent to the merry men and Robin signed himself and the men up for the contest. On the day of the contest, Gaspard had to give each of the merry men disguises, since Evil King Matthew is going to be there. The archery contest ended with Robin and the merry men being arrested and taken into the Castle of Nottingham. By the next day, Robin and the merry men were going to executed by being hung. In the dungeon, Robin blamed himself for getting his men captured, but they all told him, that it wasn't their fault. As Robin sang a solemn song about his lament, the merry men felt even more sad for Robin. Luckily, the merry men were freed by Gaspard and the Wooten Gang. They all then set out on a boat to rescue King Richard from Prince John's usurpation plan. During the final battle, Robin was fatally wounded by Prince John and the latter ends up killing himself by unintentionally drinking the poison wine that he made for King Richard. Robin is taken back to Nottingham where Gaspard tried to heal him but failed. The merry men mourned the death of their beloved leader but, their tears turned back into cheer when Maid Marian revived Robin with love's first kiss. As a reward for protecting Nottingham, the merry men received enough to reopen their family business, some of the men got married and Richard allowed them to move into the castle. As Robin and Marian drove off to France with Gaspard, Little John and Brodi as drivers, the merry men waved goodbye to their leader and his wife. The Black Lion The merry men return in the cartoon series to help Robin and Gaspard on their adventures. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Archers Category:Thieves Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Businesspeople Category:Wooten characters Category:Spouses Category:Forest animals Category:Dancers Category:English characters Category:Royalty Category:European characters Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Musicians Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Foxes Category:Wolves